masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect: Invasion
Timeline and Enemies By the cover alone, I'm looking forward to seeing where this is going. Is this the beginning of the Reaper's invasion? Are we going to see what happens to Cerberus to turn them into tools of the Reapers? Is that thing fighting Aria some form of Husk or something worse? Too many questions, too little answers! Vanguard1505 19:57, July 09, 2011 (UTC) :Please take comments like this to the appropriate places as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 19:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) is this between ma2 and 3 because the article does not say so. i'm assuming it is but it would be nice for someone to add and confirm it for people who ar'nt sure by the little info currently provided (july 11th 2011) :The source provided on the page contains all we know about Invasion. We currently do not know for certain when Invasion takes place in respect to the ME universe timeline, but we will update the page once we acquire more information. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:30, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)All of the information we have is in the article. We don't know anything more than what it is in the article, and if we had more information, we'd post it. Lancer1289 02:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::The source says "An essential new story from the Mass Effect 3 universe!" That seems like proof enough that it's more relevant to ME3 Cultfanatic 04:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Cerberus and Collector tech In the comic, it says Cerberus established bases beyond the Omega 4 Relay. I think that may contradict a bit what I plan to do and with what most people have done at ME2´s end. Oh, and I´m not an user so, I think there´s no need to sign the posts. :This topic would be more appropriate for the Forums or a User Blog post. Article talk pages are generally reserved for discussing the upkeep of an article, not its subject matter. Also, unregistered users can (and should) still sign comments. You won't be blocked for not signing your comments, but it makes it much easier for other users to distinguish who wrote which comment in a given thread if you do. To respond to the topic itself, nothing in the ME: Invasion preview contradicts the "Collector Base destroyed" ending of ME2. All we know is Cerberus built bases on the other side of the Omega 4 Relay, we don't know what Cerberus is studying (the preserved Base or its wreckage). It's like in ME: Retribution, the info we're given is vague enough that both Collector Base scenarios are equally plausible. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sorry. But then, how do I sign my posts? :You have to head down to the bottom of the editing screen and it gives an option to "sign your username", with 4 tildes (~) immediately beside it. Click on that and it signs automatically. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 12:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) So, I hear consequences are big in this series !!!Spoilers!!! Alright, off the bat, I am a Mass Effect 'veteran', so I know my way around the lore pretty well. But to the topic at hand, how do you guy think this will effect Mass Effect 3? Is Cerberus really evil or did the Adjutants evolve to fit into those suits? Maybe the Illusive Man IS indoctrinated and Omega is screwed. Or maybe it'll be just the place Shepard will need to go to secure Cerberus's loyalty? --ARMdefender 23:24, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :This is not the appropriate venue for this discussion. These things belong in the forums or a blog post as this is not what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 23:25, January 19, 2012 (UTC)